


日本語訳：Vanilla

by BasilLeaves



Series: Food Fantasies [4]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>食べ物に関連する物語の第四作。これを書くきっかけになったのは、私の知っている誰かが「バニラのためになんかできないよ。あんな退屈な味！」と言ったから。へえ、そう？</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118578) by [Filigree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree). 



> 警告：ひどく感傷的なロマンスの要素を含みます。あなたが号泣を誘うような悲劇的な物語をを探しているなら、これは全くちがいます。

「アイスクリーム屋での情報の受け渡し」よりもさらに馬鹿馬鹿しい思いつきときたら、と少佐は考えた。「それを、よりによってこのくそ寒い真冬に」、という状況しか無いだろうな。くそっ。

この冬のイタリアが例年になく温暖で素晴らしいことなど、彼は一顧だにしなかった。さわやかな空気、穏やかな風、紺碧の海、ピンクの花崗岩の絶壁、優雅な建物、椰子の木、そしてそこかしこに咲き乱れる花の、素晴らしい眺望。季節外れではあるが、この気候ならアイスクリームでもおかしくはなかった。腹立たしいことに、彼は観光客のようにみっともない軽装で現場に赴かねばならなかった。さらになお悪いことに、彼は任務のうちのある部分で、腹立たしく手に負えないが驚くべき才能のある･･･泥棒を必要としていた。そうなると当然ではあるが、その泥棒とやらはエロイカでしかなかった。エロイカは、港のクルーズ船の偵察から今戻ってきたところだった。

クラウスは、もはや習慣となった無愛想な自分の面構えの下に、純粋な喜びのきらめきがしっかり隠れていることを祈った。その男は視界に入るすべてを堕落させようとしているかに見えたが、彼はもはやそのことを気にかけなかった。クラウスはそれが幕開けにすぎないと知っていた。それは本物のこの男を知るためにはただのきっかけでしかなかった。ずるがしこい泥棒と気取った身振りの伯爵、そんな一面しか知らなければ完全に予想外の、したたかさと優しさと情熱を兼ね備えた真実のこいつ。

「またおまえか？」クラウスは、大声でうめいた。「追い払ったとこだろう！」

「私も会いたかったよ、ダーリン。」エロイカはうそぶいた

「くそったれが！」クラウスは笑い出さないように周到に注意しながら、そう答えた。これは新しい危険なゲームだった。公衆の面前で愛の言葉を伝えるために、罵倒と反義語を使うという遊戯。そしてエロイカはこのゲームにおいて、さらにもっと恥知らずになるのだった。

「マーケットで何か興味を引かれたものはおありですか？」エージェントＺが礼儀正しく尋ねた。ふたりの小競り合いにふくまれた罵詈と意思の衝突を、なんとか和らげようとしていた。

「そうでもなかったね。」エロイカは笑った。「部長秘書にお土産にできるようなものはなかったな。でもあれはちょっとよかったかな。エメラルドと金のイヤリングなんだ。よくあるコピー品だけどさ、クリップ式でピアスを開けてなくても使えそうだったよ…」

「なんだ。」クラウスはうなった。「おまえに買い物なんぞの時間はやっとらんぞ。」

「そうだね、自分のためのものを見てたんじゃないんだけどね。」エロイカはふぅっと息をついた。「値段もわるくなかったよ。でもああいうのが好みかどうか、私にはよくわからないしな。」

(イヤリングか。)クラウスは興味をそそられた。ドリアンはいつも目立つようにピアスを付けていたわけではなかったし、そもそもつけるときには片方ではなく、両耳にしていた。だから彼は、ドリアンに聞くことも無かった。変態のしるしは、どっちの耳に飾るんだ？それに、そいつは悪趣味でもなかった。ドリアンの厄介な服装の趣味はクラウスに何かを贈るときには発揮されないことに、クラウスは気付いていた。贈り物の趣味は十分にエレガントで控えめだった。たぶん、クラウスがいかなる意味でも奇矯なものを好まないことを、彼はよく理解しているに違いない。同様に、クラウスが盗品を決してい受け取らないことも、彼らの間では自明の理だった。

「いらん世話だ。」クラウスは鼻を鳴らした。「余計なことは考えんでいい。無駄金を使うと、またあのドケチ虫が癇癪を起こすぞ。」

「ふーんだ。」エロイカはいいっという顔をした。「ほんっと、無粋だよね、きみって。」それから彼は何事かを考えるように店の周りを見回した。店主と従業員は店の奥に引っ込んでいるようだった。店頭のアイスクリームのトレイを交換しに行ったのかもしれない。店先には客の姿は無かったが、街路樹の下のテーブルでは何組かの客がおしゃべりに興じていた。エロイカはガラスのカウンターに寄りかかった。クラウスどこかで見た覚えのある、控えめで目立たない格好をしていたが、結局のところ格好は関係なかった。その小さな広場にいた女性全員(と、無視できない割合の男ども）が立ち止まり、パウダーブルーのカジュアルな街着に身を包んだ、ほっそりとした体格の男に目を奪われていた。エロイカは海のように青い魅惑的な目を細めて、Ｚをじっくりと眺めていた。クラウスは怒鳴りつけたくなった。

「ねえ、Ｚくん。すごくいろんな種類の味があるみたいだよ。」ドリアンはトレイの前に筆記体で書かれた札を読んだ。 「きみってどんな味が好みなのかな？」

「任務中ですので。」Ｚはかちこちになって答えた。どこか逃げ場がないかと、目が泳いでいた。

クラウスは、若いエージェントを少し気の毒に思った。

「コーンひとつぐらいならいいじゃないか。」

「僕は乳製品にアレルギーの疑いがあって･･･」Zはもう一度抵抗してみた。

エロイカはにやっと笑った。作り物じみて絹糸のかたまりのような巻き毛が揺れた。「で、何にするんだい？ペパーミント？ストロベリー？・・・チョコレート。ピーチ？･･･シナモン？」泥棒の、熱を帯びた眼差しがクラウスに向かって一瞬まばたき、彼らの過去の経験を思い起こさせた。

「食わんと言っとるだろうが。」クラウスが話の腰を折った。柱に向かい、不機嫌さを隠そうとしていた。エロイカがＺにちょっかいを出しているのは、クラウスへの軽い嫌がらせのためだった。そしてそれは明らかに成功していた。(おれに嫉妬させようってのか。食べ物を使ったおまえのお遊びには、任務中は乗ってやらんぞ。）彼はそう考えた。自分の言いたいことが秘密のコードを通じて相手に伝わっていればいいがと思いながら。

「で、きみは何にするんだい、少佐？きみの…好きな味って？」エロイカは、厚かましくもその遊びを続けるようだった。

クラウスはため息を押し隠した。彼に打てる手は二つしかなかった。何らかの防音対策済みのプライバシーを確保できる場所にこの扱いづらい恋人を連れて行くまで我慢に我慢を重ねるか、もしくは、この戦いに反撃に出るか。くそ。こいつがいらいらするところを見てみたいもんだぜ。

「バニラだ。」クラウスは言った。

「バ…？」Zは無邪気な青い目がまるくして咳き込んだ。

「バニラ？」エロイカはほとんど軽蔑したように、その単語をゆっくりと訊き返した。

「カップでな。スプーンで食う。そのしゃらくさいコーンは無しだ。」クラウスはカウンターへ歩み寄り、従業員を呼ぶベルを鳴らした。

 

* * *

 

彼らは、店内のテーブルに座った。クラウスはもちろん隅の席を選び、入り口に目を光らせながら、うっすらとした褐色のバニラ味のジェラートを姿勢正しく食べた。Zは甘ったるいワッフルコーンを食べていた。中身はラズベリーにキャラメルとクリームをからませたもの。ドリアンは、ダークチョコレート、ココナッツ、そしてブラックチェリーの三つの味をコーンに載せて、繊細な舌でなにやら示唆に富む行為を演じているようだった。クラウスはそれを無視した。とりあえず出し抜いてやった対戦相手の大げさなジェスチュアを視界の隅の感じながら。

「バニラか…」ドリアンはがっかりした声で、もう一度言った。

「ここって、イタリアでもすごく有名なアイスクリームの名店なんだよ。なんども賞をとってるんだ。その店で、きみときたら、バニラ。きみってほんと救いがたいよ、少佐。」

「おれはこれが気にいっとるんだ。」クラウスは肩をすくめて答えた。無表情を保てたことを神に感謝だな。にやにや笑いを隠しおおせたことは確実だった。「いい味だぞ。十分な深みがある。」

「当たり前すぎるってば！」ドリアンは怒鳴った。

その調子だ。餌にかかったな。つぎは糸を引く番だ。それから、どちらかがどちらかを諦めるまで、綱引きだ。「繊細というべきだな。」とクラウスはぶっきらぼうな口調で言った。

「ただの普通の味だよ。」

「上品とも言える。」

「どうせ思った通りの味さ。」

「見かけは往々にしてあてにならんからな。いい仕事をしとるぞ、こいつは。」クラウスは言った、危険なほど内心の声どおりの発言だったが、彼は今、エロイカをいらいらいさせていることがわかっていた。かすかに軽侮を受けているような感触もあった。連想から鑑みるに、ドリアンはクラウスを御しやすい相手だと考えているということか？少佐は、自分がドリアンが望むとおりの大胆な恋人として振舞ったことがないのを知っていた。彼には理由があった。だがそれは今までは特に差し迫った問題ではなかった。初めてクラウスに触れた夜からずっと、ドリアンはクラウスが絶望的に必要としていたような信頼と共感を惜しみなく示していたからだった。そして今クラウスは、自分の負けず嫌いなプライドの下に、途切れることのない新たな欲望を感じ取った。

食べ物ゲームは古くなっていた。予測可能な結論につながる安全な前戯。彼らは侮辱とほのめかしの陰に隠れて、慎ましく火遊びをする。どこか安全な場所へ移るや否や、ドリアンはクラウスを口に含む。または硬くなった二人のものをこすり合わせる。もしくは絹のように滑らかな自分の鞘に、クラウスの剣を滑り込ませる。それはいずれにせよ、ふたりともが絶頂を迎えるまで続く。クラウスと金髪の恋人とのやりとりは、それがなんであれ素晴らしかった。それは常にそうだった。だがしかし…、クラウスは心の底の感情をを明らかにすることなく考えを明確にしようと、一瞬もがいた。それはもうすでに知りつくした快適な何か、今なお素晴らしい何かだったが、もはやわくわくするような新鮮さは失われていた。そしてそれについて最悪なことといえば、クラウスは自分がしつけられていることを良く分かっていた。ダンスのいずれのステップにおいても内心の悪魔が暴れださないように、デリケートに注意深く条件付けられていた。 それは赤ん坊が踏むス   
テップだった。だがクラウスが望み選び取ったのは、壮大で輝かしいワルツそのものだった。

「少佐？」ドリアンは、クラウスの顔と沈黙から何かを読み取ろうとしつつ尋ねた。「ただのバニラだよ。」

「そうまで言うなら食ってみろ。」クラウスはカウンターから新しいスプーンを取って戻った。内心では同じスプーンでもべつに気にならなかった。彼とドリアンは、ひとつのアイスクリームをいっしょにかじりあうことだってできただろう。クラウスはそのことを考えないようにつとめた。冷たい二枚の舌の甘い滑らかさが、ゆっくりと絡み合う…。「アイスクリームの側を舐めろ。」クラウスはぶっきらぼうに命令した。「でないとプラスチックの味しかせんぞ。」

 

* * *

 

ああ、神様。まただ。またこれだよ。Ｚは内心で頭を抱えた。この性的な示唆に満ちた挑発と、鈍感な拒否の銃撃戦の届かないところに逃れたかった。もう充分だ。これだけ長いことやり合ってたら、ふつうならもうお互い殺しあってるか、それともとっくに出来上がっちゃってるかだよ！

今日の少佐は、いつもより冷静にエロイカの挑発をあしらっているように見えた。今日はまだ怒鳴り声を一回も上げていない。攻撃的というよりは、楽しんでいるような罵倒句がいくつか飛び出しただけだ。エロイカは気をつけたほうがいいと思うな。少佐がこれくらい静かなときってのは、例のアラスカ行きの怒号が出る直前なんだぞ。

少佐はスプーンにひとすくいのアイスクリームを載せて、さっと顔を赤らめたエロイカに差し出した。

エロイカが身を乗りだして、桜色の唇を閉じてアイスクリームを舐め取るまで、少佐はスプーンをもったままだった。少佐の手は震えもせずにしっかり動かず、そして彼のやり方で静かに挑戦的だった。

エロイカは笑い出すのを我慢しようと、微かに震えていた。Zはそれを確かに見た。目尻をわずかにゆがめて、顎が少し震えていた。

何だ？

Zはあり得そうもない組み合わせをじっくり見つめた。

ひょっとしていちゃついてるのか？

 

* * *

 

エロイカは目を大きく開いたまま従った。そして飲み込んだ。クラウスは自分の鉄の自制心を褒め称えた。なぜならその喉の動きを見つめることは、純粋にエロティックな拷問であったから。なにしろ彼は、彼自身のものがそこに呑み込まれたときの波打つような感覚を、いまやよく了解していた。

「どうだ？」クラウスは尋ねた。

「すごくいいね。」エロイカは認めた。次の闘いに備えるべく、充分に回復していた。「思ったていたよりもずっと味わい深いよ。深みのある味だ。いいんじゃない？こういうあっさりして単純なやつが好みなら。」

「くだらんごちゃごちゃした味のやつよりはずっといいぞ。」クラウスは鼻を鳴らし、エロイカの食べさしのアイスクリームを一瞥した。

 

* * *

 

(見ちゃいられないよ) Zは思った。間違ってるし、馬鹿馬鹿しいし、･･･似合いすぎてる。いつから付き合ってるんだろう？最近、少佐が落ち着いて見えたのも不思議じゃないよ！

エロイカは喉の奥で「まだまだだね」か、何かそれに類することをつぶやいた。少佐は反駁したげに息を吸った。 

 

「これは、蘭から作られているんですよ。」Ｚは場を取りつくろうように口を挟んだ。

二人はＺを凝視した。そしていきなりぎくりとしたようだった。Ｚは内心で口を押さえた。しまった！このふたりの仲に関する職場のあの賭け金は、今どうなってるんだろう？僕の総取りになったら、ハンブルクのブルースフェスティバルで素敵なバカンスを過ごすには十分なはずだ。

「蘭？」クラウスは低い声で尋ねた。

エロイカは目を細めてＺを見つめた。あからさまにＺの弱点と意図を突付こうとしていた。

Zは、そのいずれも持ち合わせていなかった。彼は、ふたりのあずかり知らぬところで彼なりの鎧を身に着けていた。「ええ。ケーブルチャンネルので、一度それについてのドキュメンタリーを見たんです。黄色と白のきれいな熱帯蘭でした、バニラはその種子のさやから取るんだそうです。ここにもあるはずだと思いますよ。ちょっと借りてきます。」

彼は、自分の表情が内心の喜びを示していいことを願った。それからＺは立ち上がって店主に微笑みかけ、バニラビーンズの瓶を借りるために店の奥へ入った。

このＺの決断は良いように働くはずだった。忠実な部下として、彼の同情は少佐に向けられていた。そして、たったいまの勝負では、エロイカには軍配が上がっていなかったように見えた。さあ少佐、ご武運を祈りますよ…

Ｚは完璧に無表情のまま祝福した。その無表情は、彼の上司である不機嫌な少佐の下で長年NATO勤めをしているうちに身に付けたものだった。

運がよければ、何か口実をつけて先輩たちをホテルから連れ出せるかもしれない。彼は別にチケットを買う金が欲しかったわけではなかった。ブルースフェスティバルのために貯金しているわけでもなかったし。それは単にささやかな気遣いとでもいう気だった。彼ら二人が明らかに必要としているプライバシーを提供したのだった。彼らがもっと口の軽い誰かの前でいちゃついてしまって、関係がばればれになってしまう前に！

Ｚは行く先の定まらない嫉妬のちらつきを、胸の奥に押し込んだ。かれらが私的な場所でどういう関係をもっていようと、自分には関係がないはずだった。二人のうちどちらに、より魅かれていたかすらよくわからないような自分には。

 

* * *

 

「どうです？」金髪の諜報員は、もったいぶってガラスの入れ物をテーブルに置いた。

四本の、乾燥した長い種子のさやがばらばらに投げ入れられていて、その外皮には淡褐色の結晶がこびりついていた。「これがバニラです。中の種子から染み出てくるんです。これを削り取って香料にするんですよ。でもこの結晶は繰り返し染み出てくるんですよ。」

Zは、瓶を開けた。バニラの香りの豊かに波打ってあふれ出た。丁重に、ただ無垢な好奇心だけを表情に浮かべたＺは、小さなプラスチック製のトングを少佐に差し出した。

クラウスは、新たな選択を突きつけられた。彼がここでへまを仕出かしたら、ドリアンは局面を強引に自分のほうに引き寄せてしまうだろう。蘭！ぐずぐずと考えながら、クラウスはドリアンが何を仕掛けてきそうか想像し、心構えをした。。薔薇と蘭の花束。葡萄と蘭の緻密なデザインを織り出した絹のネクタイ。それからクラウスが眠っていたり、情欲のあまり他に何も目に入らない状況のときにこっそり髪に忍ばせられる、バニラの香りの蘭…。

考えすぎだ。少なくともＺこのくそ忌々しいゲームをしているわけではない。

エロイカは目を細めて、この行方の知れない成り行きを見つめていた。

そうか。つまり、倒すか倒されるかまでやりあう気だってわけだな。クラウスはトングを取り、どうということのなさそうな茶褐色のさやをつまみあげた。それから別のスプーンを使って、手のひらに結晶の一部を削り落とした。かれはバニラのさやをもとのガラス壷に戻し、手のひらを口に当てて結晶を舌に載せた。

「気をつけて。」Ｚは警告した。「砂糖なしだと、すごく苦いんですよ。」

「わかっとる。」クラウスは言い、とにかく舌の上のものを味わった。それは警告どおりひどい味だったが、その芳しさを最も純粋なエッセンスに濃縮したときには、きっとそうなるしかないのだろう。 そしてエロイカの青い瞳の中に育ちつつある疑惑を味わうに   
は、舌を刺す味を我慢する十分な価値があった。

ああ、そうさ。おれの口はあと何時間もバニラのような味だろう。おまえはおれににキスできなくなっちまったぞ。 

 

陽気なドアベルが鳴り、入り口のドアが開いた。

クラウスはテーブルの上のガラスの壷をＺの方へ押し戻した。疲れた様子のアメリカ人家族が店内に入ってきた。はげかかった夫。ほっそりとしたおしゃれな細君。10代前半の二人の子供。彼らはブラウン運動のようにばらばらに動き回った。

「ぼくはチョコレートが欲しいな！」

「またにきびがでるぜ。俺はイチゴだな。トッピングにスニッカーズはあるのかな？」

「うえっ！それでも足りなきゃグミなんかどうだ？おい、見ろよ。なんだありゃ？」

クラウスは静かに立ち上がり、バニラの壷を店主に返すふりをしてその家族に歩み寄った。彼のてのひらには、バニラの結晶がまだ貼り付いていた。

「坊主ども、決めたかね？」父はため息をついた。

「お子さん連れというのはなかなか大変ですな。」クラウスは同情の作り笑いを浮かべて話しかけた。

「若いうちに見聞を広めてやれと、やつらの爺さんが言うもんですから。」費用がかさむし、そのぶん私と妻はいくつか行き先を諦めなきゃならならないとは言ったんですがね。」

「チャールズ！早く決めなさい！」母親はそういい、振り返ってクラウスの顔をみて赤面した。彼女はぎくりと動きを止め、彼は沈黙に耐えた。父親がたわいのないおしゃべりを再開してくれたのは幸いだった。

「大学に入るぐらいまではああいうふうに騒がしいんでしょうな。」男は言った。

「誓ってもいいですよ。」その時、男はキャンバス・トートを床に落とした。中身がこぼれた。観光用のパンフレット、地図、みやげ物の紹介・・・。重要な何かを隠すためのカモフラージュ。クラウスはひざまずいて、集めるのを手伝ってやった。そして小さなカメラバッグの中に、折りたたんだ地図を巧みにすべりこませた。

クラウスの下着のシャツの内側で、バニラの結晶がゆっくりと解け落ちていった。立ち上がると同時に、彼は平らな腹部の内側にざらざらしたものが通り過ぎた跡を感じた。

「言いにくいんだが、」男は言った。「なにかがひどく匂うよ。あんた、なにか付けていないかね？」

「なんとかする。言われんでもわかっとる。」クラウスは軽蔑したように言った。

 

* * *

 

彼は続く数時間をなんとかすることに費やした。バニラの移り香が、エロイカと言及するのも腹立たしい男に、うなり声を上げさせる機会をたくさん与えた。地図は、その新しい所有者に安全に転送された。無能な英国のエージェントたちは、同じぐらい無能なサウジの諜報員を探していた。エロイカの手下たちは、サウジアラビア人たちから掠め取った美術品とともに英国に戻る帰途にいた。Ｚは地元当局に迷惑をかけないように、アルファベットたちを効率よく指揮していた。

それから気が付くとクラウスは、自分がが極めて高価なホテルの、ドリアンの高級スイートの彫刻を施されたドアをノックしていた。木と金メッキで出来た菓子じみたドアが、ちょうど彼がすり抜けるのに必要な分だけ開いた。

スイートルームの内部では、ドアそのものも内装の一部だった。大理石の床、贅沢にたっぷりと使われた木材、さらに贅沢な金箔、退廃的で自堕落な家具たち、描かれ、ビーズを縫い付けられたベルベットのカーテンは、まるで影そのもののように慎ましく控えていた。カーテンはしっかりと閉じられていた。ドアがクラウスの後ろで静かに閉じた。彼は優雅な動きの腕に、触れもせずに導かれた。

だが彼はその温みを感じた。ドリアンは一糸まとわぬ姿で、彼を迎えたのだった。

「きみって意地悪だ。ほんとに。すっごく。」ドリアンはそう低い声で言い、クラウスにもたれかかった。「きみはほんとに物覚えが早いよ。待ち遠しくて一日中気が狂いそうだった。きみのあの空威張りと悪態の本当の意味を、身をもって感じてるよ…。」

「で、それはどういう意味なんだ？」クラウスはその温かく滑らかな肉体を自分のほうに引き寄せながら言った。 

 

彼のもう一方の手はドリアンの背筋を撫でおろし、しっかりと丸みを帯びた双丘を広げた。

ドリアンは彼の喉をかじった。「ふふ、それはね、今日きみは私を恋しいと言った。それから私を欲しいと言った。この任務には私の助けが必要だと言い、私を信頼し、私がきみのために見つけた小さな贈り物を気に入ってくれた。そしてたったひとさじのアイスクリームで、きみったらなぜ私がきみをこんなに愛しているのか分からせてくれたんだよ。見かけとはうらはらに繊細で上品な、私の少佐…。」

「ああ…で、どんなふうに気が狂いそうだったんだ？」

ドリアンはクラウスの喉を強く吸った。「だって６時間もの間、指を咥えて匂いをかいでただけなんだよ！あの残酷なバニラの匂いときみ自身の体臭が完璧に交じり合って、ああダーリン、もうほんとに気が狂ってしまいそうだったさ！ねえ、きみを食べちゃっていいかな、」

「シャワーを浴びて小奇麗にしたほうがいいかね？」クラウスはからかった。

「だめだよ、絶対に！」ドリアンは我慢できないような声でうめきながら、クラウスのポロシャツのボタンを外し始めた。「ベッド。今すぐ。」

クラウスは自分で衣服を剥ぎ、ドリアンを寝室に促した。「おまえ、シナモントーストの夜を覚えてるか？」

「最初の方の任務先での夜かい？それとも帰ってからの方？」金髪の豊かな含み笑いは、数週間前のボンのフラットでの思い出をありありと蘇らせた。クラウスが約束を果たした夜だった。「ああ。」ドリアンが貪るようにうめいた。「きみが入ってきたときのことを思い出すだけで、私は…」

「ああ、そうだな。」クラウスは応えた。この小癪な泥棒野郎がずっと望んでいた方法で愛してやった夜の記憶に、自分自身ですら眩暈を感じながら。自分を迎えてつつ締め上げてくるその肉体を貫き通している間中ずっと、彼が感じていたのは恐怖でも倒錯感でも、いたたまれなさでもなかった。それは信じられないほど、つまり、よかった。解放にいたるまでの大騒ぎの真っ最中にすら、クラウスはドリアンがこの行為からどれほどの快感を得ているのだろうかと驚きつつ考えておた。なぜならドリアンはクラウスに跨ったまま、自身を絶頂へ駆り立てるに十分な、素晴らしい快楽を享受しているようだったから。ドリアンは二度の絶頂を迎えた。「Liebling…」クラウスはドイツ語でささやいた。「あれがやりたい。もう一度やらせてくれ。」

ドリアンが卒倒しそうに見えたので、クラウスは腕に力を込めて抱きしめた。「きみ、それ本気？大丈夫かい？」ドリアンはささやいた。「ここで？ボンに帰ってからのほうがいいんじゃないかい？きみのフラットとか？」

クラウスは言いたかった。そんなに待ったらおれは臆病風に吹かれてしまう。そう言うかわりに、こう声に出した。「おれは半日をバニラの匂いつきで過ごした。部下どもは眼にしみると言って涙をぬぐっとったぞ。サウジアラビアのエージェントどもは、これが何か新しい通信方法なのかと訝っとったしな。おれはすっかり間抜け面だ！」

「まさか！そんなわけないよ！」ドリアンは大きなベッドとその柔らかなリネンのシーツの上にクラウスを引っ張りこみ、慰めた。「きみはねえ、すごく強面の、素晴らしく危険な香りのする諜報員に見えたにちがいないよ。ただ５フィート以内に近づくとバニラの香りがする不思議な体質のエージェントなんだ。そしてそれが私をめろめろにしちゃったのさ。」

「ではおれの勝ちだな？」

濃い黄金のまつげがふわりと下がった。「そんな勝負をしてたなんて、気付かなかったよ。」

すでにお互いの下半身をゆっくりとこすり合わせながら、クラウスは声に出して笑った。「外を歩くときは常に勝負だぞ？どちらがよりひどいことができるか。そして、どちらがよりそれを我慢できるか。どちらが口笛を吹いて離れるか、その場に残って地団太踏むか。」

「きみがそんなふうに感じてたなんて知らなかったな。」ドリアンは真面目な声でつぶやいた。まっとうな場所では相手を手ひどくあしらうこの金髪は、いったん夜のことが始まれば嘘のように真摯になるのだった。「ねえ、最愛のきみ。それってただのゲームなんだよ。私たちはがこの世界で、"きみを愛している"って言う方法を探るためのゲームなんだ。それにきみが自分で言ったとおり、わたしたちの話し方は変えられないよ。でないとみんなに疑われてしまう。」

「ちょっとやりすぎだな。」クラウスはそう言い、じっくりとしたキスと素早い腰の動きで、話を紛らせようとした。高まった情熱が一旦落ち着き、もういちど話ができるようになったころに、彼は言った。「あんまりやりすぎて、偽装の役に立たんようになったようだな。」

「勘弁してくれよ、もう！うっかりヘマをしないかひやひやだったよ。私が君に夢中だってことは、誰だって知ってるんだからね。ああ、もう今日はその辺を跳んで回りたい気分だった。みんなじろじろ見るしさ。心配で心配でしょうがないんだ。なにかへまをしないか、いつまでバレずにやってけるか･･･」ドリアンははっと目を見開き、クラウスの下半身にこすり付けていた腰の動きを止めた。

「ああ、まさにそれがおれの悩みの種だ。おまえといると･･･」クラウスは言った。「くそっ！おまえが欲しくてたまらなくなる。」

「少佐・・・」ドリアンが体を寄せた。彼の喜びの激しさに、クラウスもまた同じ想いに体を奮わせた。「私もきみが欲しくてたまらないよ。ねえ、今すぐ。ね？」

クラウスは震える息を吐いた。ぞくぞくするような誘いだった。彼はそれがどのくらいいいものか、自分たち双方をどれほどの快楽の極み連れてゆくかをよく知っていた。それでもなお、彼はまだ疑問を抱かずにはいられなかった。ドリアンは、あの･･･あの行為からどれほどの快楽を引き出しているのか？そしてまた、こいつはいつまでおれの脆弱さに気兼ねするつもりだ？おれはもう動転してめそめそ泣いているガキじゃない。NATOの鉄の将校だ。フォン・エーベルバッハ家の一員で、一人前の男だ。「いや、だめだな。やってやらん。」

爪が肩に食い込んだ。「どうして？お仕置きの続きなのかい？」

「いや、」クラウスはにやっと笑った。そしてベッドの中で寝返りを打ち、恋人を自分の体の上に引っ張りあげた。「おれにやってみてくれ。いかせてくれ。おれをそうさせてくれ。これを・・・どうやるのか教えてくれ。いくときのおまえは死ぬほどよさそうに見えるからな。」

「クラウス･･･。私ならもっとよくしてあげられるよ。」ドリアンは誇らしげな笑みを浮かべてそういった。「ずっとそれを待ってたんだ。この先バニラを食べるたびに、今夜のことを思い出すようにしてあげるさ。」彼の手がクラウスの前を握り締めた。「私の可愛い、愛しい、何よりも大事な、鋼鉄の蘭･･･」

「そんなふうに呼ぶのはよせ。」クラウスはうめいた。その恥知らずな手の動きに、体を弓なりにして応えていたにもかかわらず、

「どうしてだい？馬鹿馬鹿しいから？でもね、私愚かで感傷的な男なのさ！ときどきね。・・・きみってあれだろ？自分が壊れやすくて傷つきやすい一輪の花だとは絶対思いたくないんだよね。それに、考えないふりをしてるね。自分から『挿れてくれ』って頼んでるだなんて。」

クラウスはうめいた。ドリアンの手の動きに体をよじり、体を押し付けた。「どんなふうなのか知りたいんだ･･･ああ、すごくいい・・・、知りたいんだ。何故おまえはおれにこだわるのか、おれはおまえが気になって仕方がないのか。」

「愛しいきみ・・・」ドリアンは優しいキスをくれて、抱きしめた。そこでクラウスは恋人のほっそりした体が頭の鉄片からつま先まで震えているのに気付いた。「きみときみの知っている世界をめちゃくちゃに揺さぶって、いくときに私の名を叫ばせてやるさ。でもね、セックスだけがすべてじゃないんだよ。」

「なにが大事なんだ？」

ドリアンはクラウスの喉のくぼみを舌でつつき、ささやいた。「時間、そして信頼。私たちが数え切れないほどの『翌朝』を一緒に迎えること。それが唯一の方法じゃないかと思う。ベッドの外にいるときに、ふたりが一緒にいるってことがどんなことかをきみが分かってゆくには。」

「つまり、おまえにも確信はなということなのか？」断定を避けるようなドリアンの口調に、クラウスはふと体の動きを止めた。それともこれはこのけしからん盗人の、また別の遊びのつもりなのだろうか？

ドリアンはクラウスの鎖骨を優しく噛んだ。「きみ以外のだれにも、こんな気持ちになったことがないんだ。セックスのことなら何だって知ってるさ、私は。でもね、愛のことは･･･。きみに出会うまで何も知らなかった。きみと愛し合うのは素晴らしい。クラウス、隠れて交わす愛撫とか、みんなの前でわざと挑発しあうばかばかしい遊びとかも・・・・。何故なんだろう？私はね・・・」

「くそっ、おまえはしゃべりすぎだ。」クラウスは口ごもったドリアンを遮り、黙ってキスを与えた。唇と舌と熱を帯びた四肢が絡み合った。そしてドリアンがようやく落ち着いたころに、クラウスはその耳にささやいた。

「『翌朝』の前には『今夜』が必要だろうが。そう思わんのか？」

 

END


End file.
